disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Randy Cunningham
Randy Cunningham is a ninth grader who becomes the Norrisville High ninja. Randy is Voiced by Ben Schwartz. Biography Personality A 9th grade kid and the series main protagonist, Randy is your everyday video game loving teen who is totally amped to be the new ninja. He also has a love interest in Heidi Weinerman, Howard Weinerman's older sister. Intro During his summer vacation he and his best friend Howard Wienerman played Grave Puncher, Grave Puncher II, and Grave Puncher 3. The next day he received the NinjaNomicon and became the Norrisville High ninja. Last Stall on the Left On the first day of school, Randy's class are told to do a paper about their summer by their bummed out teacher Mr. Bannister. Howard sneaks over to Randy and asks him if he can copy. Randy doesn't think that that would be good and says no, Howard claims that they did the same thing. Mr. Bannister then throws his right shoe at Howard and says no talking. Randy then goes on to talk about how after the duo finished beating the Grave Puncher trilogy, the a mysterious person, mostlikely the previous ninja, leaves a box in Randy's room. Randy find it, the NinjaNomicon which he chucks to the side. He then finds a not in the box that reads "You are the ninja" also finds the Ninja Suit and puts it on. He starts kicking all his toys butts with awesome moves and is ready to run over to Howard and tell him but then he finds another note that says "you can't tell anyone". ''Randy then relises he just wrote that he was the ninja and Mr.Bannister starts colllecting the papers. Randy quickly rips up the paper and gives that to Mr.Bannister. He says that it is the represent the fleeting nature of summer which gets him a B. Later, Howard starts talking about how the ninja hadn't shown up yet. Randy says that it doesn't really matter but then Howard states that they are his number one fans. Randy then claims it's not like the ninja can just stop by for a 'Meet-n-Greet', but then comes up with the idea to do just that. During lunch Randy goes to the bathroom. Howard then yells to him that he will eat his tater tauts if Randy doesn't get out. Randy then Smokebombs in wearing the ninja suit. He shows of his sweet ninja moves to everybody. He is about to leave when Howard holds on to him and tells him to wait until Randy gets out of the bathroom. Randy says that's that really cool of him to want him to wait for Randy, who he is, but must leave. Krakenstein then attacks and Randy gets knocked into a locker. Howard texts Randy that the ninja was getting powned. Randy receives the text and claims that he won't say he's getting powned, but after getting knocked down a few flights of stairs, he admits that he is. He then goes into the bathroom to the last stall on the left. Krakenstein finds him and Randy says he wasn't hiding, if that's what he thought. Krakenstein then precedes to beat Randy about in the stall, Randy escapes and locks the beast in the stall with a wooden plank and rushes of to class. When class begins again Howard tells Randy that they were supposed to meet the ninja together, also says that he thought that the ninja was stinking it up out there. Randy says to give the hi-err-''the ninja ''some slack and that there is no encyclopedia of how to be a ninja, which gives him the idea that he should look in the NinjaNomicon . Randy says that he has to go to the bathroom but actually goes home to check the NinjaNomicon. Apon opening the book and skimming it abit, Randy is justed into a world of paper and ninja know-how, where he finds the message '''believe in the weapon that is in the suit ', which he interprets into that he has to just believe in himself and rushes back to school. Randy is then dropkicked by Howard in an attempt to get him to listen to him. Howard then tells Randy that he found and released theKCrakenstein so that they could see the ninja together. Crackenstein destroys the wall and they both go out to see Krakenstein destroy Principal Slimovitz 's car. Randy gets away from Howard and turns into the ninja. Randy believes and proves to be able to kick KraKkenstein's butt, until old Krakey unleashes his hidden arm, which McFist claims is classic Viceroy. Randy is confused and says that he his believing in himself, he then quickly pats down the suit looking for something. He then finds a sword and relises that THAT'S what the book ment. He the cuts of the hidden arm of Crackenstein the precedes to slice the cyborg into a bits. The crowds cheers him and he smokebombs away. Randy and Howard then meets behind the school and Howard claims to know what Randy's been doing, noticing the ninja's only there when Randy isn't. Randy is relieved that Howard found out he was the ninja and precedes to transform into the ninja, but Howard thought that Randy left so he could have the bathroom to himself, and is syched to learn is best friend is the ninja. He wants to tell everyone but Randy says he can't tell anyone. Howard says that that stinks and Randy tells him no and that "this stinks", he then throws a smokebomb and Howard gags and says it smells like fart. Randy says that he'll get used to it, and that he might be surprised and that he starts liking it. Gallery The Sorcerer 02.jpg Randy-Cunningham_NORMALRANDY.png Silent punch3.jpg Silent punch2.jpg Silent punch1.jpg 580px-Ninja.png Rany VG.JPG 640px-RandyCunningham9thGradeNinja.jpg 9thgradeninja.jpg 091712_01_RandyCunningham_article_SUB.jpg Gotstank1.jpg 120807mag-RandyCunningham1_300x206.jpg RandyCunningham01.png Norrisvilleninja.jpg Gotstank3.jpg Gotstank8.jpg RandyCunningham02.png RandyCunningham03.jpg RandyCunningham05.jpg RandyCunningham06.png Randy&Howard.jpg RandyCunningham07.jpg RandyCunningham08.jpg RandyCunningham09.jpg RandyCunningham10.jpg RandyCunningham11.png RandyCunningham12.jpg Category:Randy Cunningham: 9th Grade Ninja characters Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Comedy Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Sons Category:Ninjas Category:Martial Artists Category:Teenagers Category:Living characters Category:Lovers Category:Main Protagonists Category:Heroes Category:Kids Category:Characters in video games